independencedayfandomcom-20200223-history
Steven Hiller
| residence = | education = | affiliation = U.S. Marine Corps Earth Space Defense | rank = Colonel | profession = | father = | mother = | siblings = | marital = Married | spouse = Jasmine Dubrow-Hiller | children = Dylan Dubrow-Hiller | sigothers = | others = | actor = Will Smith | firstseen = Independence Day | lastseen = Independence Day: Crucible | appearances = 1 film and 2 novels | image2 = | caption2 =}} Steven Hiller (died April 27, 2007) was a U.S. Marine Corps F/A-18 pilot and Captain of the Black Knights squadron stationed at El Toro in Irvine, California. He was a war hero of the War of 1996 in which he participated in the destruction of the alien mothership. Following the war, he was promoted to Colonel and enlisted in the Earth Space Defense. He tragically died test piloting the ESD's first alien hybrid fighter. Biography Steven has aspiration for becoming an astronaut. But despite his excellent service record, he was rejected by NASA. War of 1996 When the aliens arrived on Earth, Steven and his girlfriend Jasmine Dubrow slept unaware until waking up that morning to see a City Destroyer hovering over Los Angeles. Steven was called back from his leave despite Jasmine's protests. To calm her, he promised her to take herself and her son Dylan to stay at El Toro where he will reunite with them. After the aliens began their attack, Steven lead the Black Knights in a counterattack on the City Destroyer near what remains of Los Angeles. The counterattack became a disaster as the Destroyer and its attackers are equipped with force fields that made them invulnerable to conventional weapons. Steven's entire squadron were wiped out, forcing him and his wingman Jimmy Wilder to flee while being chased by attackers. Jimmy was killed during the pursuit. However, Steven managed to down one of his pursuers with his jet's parachute and crashing their aircraft. In the process, Steven subdued the attacker's pilot and is rescued by Russell Casse, who is traveling across the desert with a group of refugees. They took the alien to Area 51. Steven then planned to return to El Toro, but only to learn from General William Grey that the base was destroyed and making him to believed that his family were dead despite not knowing that they had survived and arrived to El Toro after the attack. Although despondent, Hiller somehow knew that Jasmine and Dylan survived, and took a helicopter to El Toro, where he was relieved to see them alive. He brought them back to Area 51 along with a group of refugees, including First Lady Marilyn Whitmore. Steven later volunteered to be the pilot of the repaired attacker, with David Levinson accompanying him to implement a computer virus and plant a nuclear missile on board the alien mothership. Prior to their mission, Steven consummated his marriage with Jasmine. Steven and David successfully carried out their objective and barely manage to escape as the nuclear bomb completely engulfs and destroys the mothership. The two safely crash land in the desert near Area 51 and are greeted by their families and congratulated by President Whitmore. Post-War Despite the aliens' defeat, Hiller participated in neutralizing surviving alien remnants in Russia.Independence Day: Crucible Years following after the invasion, Steven joined the Earth Space Defense. In 2007, he tragically died in a training accident while piloting an experimental alien hybrid fighter. Gallery ''Independence Day'' ScreenShotj003.jpg ScreenShjot004.jpg ScreenShot005.jpg ScreenShyot006.jpg ScreenShotn011.jpg ScreenShot0m14.jpg ScreenShomt059.jpg ScreenSkhot060.jpg ScreenShhot061.jpg ScreenShot06y5.jpg 98248.jpg ''Independence Day: Resurgence'' Independenceday-1.jpg|Headline news reporting on the death of Steven Hiller. Steve Hiller Death.PNG|The accident. Memorable Quotes Behind the Scenes *During early production for ''Independence Day: Resurgence, Roland Emmerich and Dean Devlin had hoped for Will Smith to reprise as Steven Hiller. However, Smith declined the role after Emmerich stated that "he's too expensive."http://www.cinemablend.com/new/Smith-Won-t-Back-Independence-Day-2-41558.html Due to his absence from Resurgence, Steven Hiller was written off in having been killed in a experimental aircraft accident. References Category:American military personnel Category:Americans Category:Characters Category:Earth Space Defense personnel Category:Independence Day Category:Males Category:Pilots Category:Independence Day: Crucible characters